e_y_e_sfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Gunner(Jason Krovin)
Jason Gunner Jason Gunner is one of the protagonists of the web comic E Y E S. He has a role in all of the events of the story because of his unusual mortal state, body composition, and life energy capacity. Because of this he is eye candy to any company that is well into research "for the better of humanity" one would put it. He also has mental issues with anxiety and suicidal tendencies. The tendencies can be either conscious or unconscious making some situations be questionable in Jason's point of view because he wanted to die for so long it became a habit. So every time he felt emotional/mental pain the first solution will always be something on the lines of jumping off a high building or silting wrists to the bone or anything dangerous that should put his life in danger. But alas, he's still with us, and that he doesn't know why. "Why am I alive? Why do I exist? Am I special? I don't think I'm special. I don't think I am supposed to be alive in the first place..." would be lines that go through his mind when ever someone talks about him. He always questions whether they are saying the truth or trying to sugar coat it all, in which he doesn't like. Sweetness in literal taste or attitudes are alien to him that sometimes he just wants to puke. He doesn't understand why people are sweet and kind to him. He doesn't understand why people "ignore" the negatives and just go along as if nothing happened. He also doesn't understand why people act in a certain way around other people. Why some pretend to be different people with different people everyday. Why boys and girls have to act and do certain things. Why the bullied don't stand up against the bullies. Why won't the bystanders stand up against the bullies. Why do the bullies bully in the first place. Why most ignore ones that need help like the homeless, the people crying in the bathroom, or people who are easily confused. Why people treat the disabled, especially the mentally disabled, differently "as if they are a bunch of headless chickens." Why do people discriminate others by the way the look, act, talk and how they were born. He just doesn't understand so he just gets angry of how the society he's in works. How it's a strict machine forcing everyone to be the same cookie-cutter people. Because of that he didn't have many friends in the beginning. He only had one friend: Zaccharie. A boy his age that sees others as individuals. As people, not monsters or machines. A boy that empathizes with everyone, be it in his favor or not. Because of that alot of people like him, the contrary to Jason. Apperance Jason is 5' 7" in the beginning of the story of E Y E S but later will grow a few more inches to be 6' tall. He has slightly darker Caucasian skin and has golden/ dirty blonde straight hair. His age in the beginning of the story is 15, but later will be 21. He likes to wear hoodies so through out the series he wears different hoodies. Sometimes he doesn't wear a hoodie when he doesn't feel like it. He prefers to wear solid dark color shirts and jeans. He REALLY loves converse shoes so if it is not converse, he won't wear it unless the shoes are like Mercury's winged shoes that make him fly then he'll wear them. He prefers to wear dark colored clothes in general but if he runs out of dark clothes he won't mind to wear a neon hot pink shirt that will bleed everyone's eyes off.